T minus X days
by Flutter360
Summary: Senior year is over and college/university is imminent. The guys take a holiday/vacation and romance occures. Seddie long one shot. Not your average seddie story. Hope you guys like it.


T minus X days

The four of us lay lounging out underneath the shade of the tree not really talking, just in comfortable silence. Freddie and I were playing a two player app on his pear pad while Carly and Gibby flicked though books and comics. The down time was bliss, we'd finished our exams and we had the summer to look forward to….

We'd grown beyond close, Carly and Freddie could cuddle and hug and tell each other they loved the other and it not be awkward, thanks to Freddie getting over his crush. Gibby and Freddie had grown tall, Gibby taller than Freddie, Freddie taller than Carly and Carly taller than me.

Puberty had been generous to Gibby and given him liberty from his baby fat, much to his dismay at first until he realised that abs and biceps attracted girls far more than a tubby tummy and bingo wings.

Carly had grown long legs, a pretty smile and a signature pout. She was every inch the 'it' girl and she revelled in it, enjoying the perks of being pretty and slim and popular. She enjoyed parties and she got good grades because she tried hard in what she did.

Freddie had become a little less dorky, thanks to him laying down the rules to his mother about how she babied him and then he threatened to move out when she disagreed and so he for once got his way, bless him he was genuinely so proud of his self. He proudly wore clothes that his mother hated and went to parties and became more of a fun person to be around. He was permitted to start fencing again which he gave up in realisation that he enjoyed the gym far more.

I don't really know about me, I'm small but then again so is Melanie, so its not like she got better genes than I did. Carly calls me 'Dinky' so I guess that's something. I think I really grew up when we went up to high school, I realised school was important. I can't say I got straight As but I tried to work hard and I guess I did my best. Umm I don't really know… I'm just me.

About being close, we were really the only set of friends that made our way up to now as a group, still all intact. Most people's friendship groups divided or split or fell out, we didn't we stuck to each other, I think because we all have dysfunctional aspects to our lives and it gave us all comfort to know that despite the unorthodox background we had, we always had another person who was just the same. I loved all of them, I could tell them anything and not worry about them telling it to anybody. Carly and I would talk about girl stuff and feeling crabby and feeling bloated and neither Gibby or Freddie would care, granted they didn't actively join in the conversation as its not like they properly understood what Carly and I were going though, but they'd be in the same room as the conversation, they wouldn't run away like most boys.

I'm going to miss it all, a lot because at the end of the summer we're all moving away, to university.

There was a party tonight at Leanne's house a party entitled 'thank God exams are over'. It was supposed to be epic. Obviously we're all going and for once I already had my outfit planned, I usually just pick something that fits with my mood at the last possible moment. Not that I didn't like clothes like every other teenaged girl, I just found, through experience, that pre-planning clothes tends to just not work out well for me.

I'd got a new top at the weekend a strappy backed top, halter necked and powder blue with a tie-died darker blue effect running diagonally across it. It didn't cut too low, just enough for a subtle amount of cleavage.

Obviously Carly would help me with my hair because I just sucked at doing my hair, anything beyond plaits baffled the heck out of me. I always did my own make up, its one of my guilty pleasures, I love make up. I find it fascinating and so much fun. I enjoy doing my make up and I like to do it my way, not garish or offensive and obviously I don't wear too much.

Some hours later at about 6 pm we all found ourselves in Carly's bedroom. I was sat on the spinney chair while Carly fixed my hair and Freddie and Gibby played with the motor boats in the coffee table like 4 year olds.

'So looking forward to tonight, Sam?' Carly asked me in vagueness as she secured a series of 3 little plaits round the back of my head with a grip.

'Yeah, you? Well obviously you are Mr Max is going to be there isn't he!' I sing song-ed back at her.

She gave me a look and laughed.

'Well yeah he is, but tonight is no different to any other party. Why would he pay any more attention to me now than he ever has before?'

'Ohh for God sakes Carly,' Gibby burst out, 'In gym he always asks after you and even I can tell you guys are good for each other and I'm a freaking guy!'

Sam beamed at Gibby laughing while Freddie laughed at Gibby's sudden out burst.

Carly cringed and swatted an imaginary fly in Gibby's direction.

'And,' Gibby continued, 'if it all doesn't work out by the time we're 35 you've got me.' He said with a fake wink and a chuckle, we all laughed at the reference to an old joke.

About 2 years ago we'd been talking about marriage and what would happen and as a joke Gibby said that if Carly wasn't married by 35 he'd marry here and Freddie said the same to me. At the time it was hilarious, it doesn't sound funny now, it must have been a 'had to be there moment'.

As we carried on getting ready, well Carly did her hair and the boys and I changed into our clothes for the evening we carried on gossiping sharing bits of random information that we'd picked up on though out the week, not in a catty way, just in a teenage-y way, you know. The biggest gossip was obviously the fact that Lisa was pregnant, Lisa had always been a bit nasty and mean, but she didn't strike me a much of an idiot, so it was big surprise that she got pregnant because her and boyfriend forgot to use contraception.

We chatted about that for a while and just laughing and having a good time.

'Sam nice top, it's a cool colour' Freddie said.

'Thanks, Carly bullied me into buying it. You don't think I look like a hooker in it, especially with these shorts?' I pointed to my denim lilac shorts.

'Nah, you look good.' He smiled at me

'Thanks Benson, you look good too.' He was wearing his favourite red shirt that ¾ length sleeves with a pair of his classic dark wash non skinny jeans. Freddie hated skinny jeans on guys, he couldn't understand them. 'Why would I want to try and look like Kevin Jonas' was one of Sam's favourite quotes from Freddie. He had said it when Carly has suggested he try some black skinny jeans and a tight top. Sam had practically died laughing because he said it with such venom and disbelief that Carly could pick up something as horrendous as guys skinny jeans.

At 8:40 we arrived at the party after Spencer dropping us all off getting to the party a fashionable 10 minutes late. Carly entered first, every aspect of her was perfect, she was a total social butterfly and I did my best to imitate her, but I wasn't as successful. Granted I can say I'm not unpopular, iCarly made us all very well known in school and view numbers were at an all time high.

Carly and I talked to the girls at the party for a while until it started to heat up and people began dancing and people chatted.

Freddie and Max were talking in a corner of the room, Freddie signalled me over. I wandered over, a red punch cup in my hand.

'Sam, Max was wondering if later you could start a game of spin the bottle?'

Freddie asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

I stared dumbfound for a few seconds. . . and then I understood. Spin the bottle meant Carly and Max getting together, or at least giving them an excuse for a kiss.

'Yeah, but later once everything has died down, its too much fun now.' I said.

Freddie and I stayed with Max for a bit until he left to talk to some guy he knew.

Freddie lead me absent mindedly over to the dance floor, holding my hand as a new song came on. We danced for a bit, laughing at each others dorky dance moves, playing around and having fun. When a slower song came on Freddie took me by surprise and pulled me into a close embrace with his hands around my waist, I reciprocated wrapping my arms round his neck and laying my head on his chest.

I breathed deeply, I was going to miss him, his dorky ways, his technology spaz attacks, his apple smelling hair, everything about him.

'Tired Sam?' Freddie asked from above me.

I lifted my head off his chest and nodded.

'Yeah,' I said 'my exams started really early and finished really late during the exam period and I can't sleep properly.'

'I know, you'll liven up in a bit, I know you.' He smiled 'and don't forget about spin the bottle'

'Damn yeah, I'll need a bottle for it obviously, come and get a drink with me?' I asked.

He nodded and we wandered off to get a drink bottle.

About twenty minutes later I was talking to a girl from school, Bryony. We were just randomly chatting, as you do at parties and dancing a bit and drinking drinks.

'So yeah,' I said in a reply to Bryony's question about iCarly.

Gibby came over to us laughing.

'Hey Gib, how're you? . . . Oh Bryony you know Gibby right?' I said

Bryony nodded smiling flirtatiously at Gibby.

'Okay cool, well this is Bryony, she's in my, well was in my English lit class.' I said

'Oh nice,' Gibby smiled acknowledging her pretty smile 'Freddie wants you, he said something about a bottle.'

'Oh right. Yeah I know, well is it okay if I leave you guys and find Freddie?' I asked.

'Yeah, go go' the replied and laughed at their synced up speech.

'Hey Gib where did you see Freddie last?'

'But the kitchen' He said, not looking at me at all.

I giggled to my self, tousled my hair a little with my fingers and went to find Freddie.

I found him in the kitchen casually leant against the work top counter surrounded by 2 girls admiring him. He seemed unaware that these girls were attempting to flirt with him and he smiled back politely at them until he caught sight of me keeping my distance.

He excused himself, much to the dismay of the girls and walked over to me.

'Hey Sam there's a bottle, I put it in the coat room just so it wouldn't get thrown away.'

'Okay, right I'll leave you be.' I turned to go, not in anger of frustration, just so the girls could have their fun and Freddie could too.

'No, don't those girls are driving me mad, they keep asking about iCarly and they just ask the same questions over again but in a slightly different way. They won't leave me be.' He whined.

'Ohh Freddie,' I smiled 'They're trying to flirt with you, you nub, just ask them about school and stuff.'

'Ohhh, I wouldn't want to go out with one of them, they come as a package deal you don't get Kelsey with out Sarah.'

'You don't get Carly with out me' I pointed out.

'That's different, you're two different people and you both bounce off each other and you're both well, I don't know, but you're not at all like those two. I mean they're sweet but just so annoying to be around after like twenty minutes.'

'Just play nice Frederly.' I said with a smirk.

'Nahh, I'd rather play rough with you.' He said poking me in the tummy.

This was the wrong thing to say as because as he said it a bunch of football players walked past and the captain, Jacob said 'Wayyy to go Freddie'

He was joking because him and Freddie were friends but it didn't seem that Jacob's friends understood it was a joke and goggled their eyes at Freddie with a mix of respect and disbelief.

'Jacob you wanker.' I said laughing I'm not going out with Freddie and nor is he my friend with benefits, just my best friend.' I quickly cleared up.

There was a sigh of comprehension and jokes were made and I felt strangely 'cool' to be surrounded by burly football players who were having a laugh and joke with me. I giggled along trying not to make a prat out of myself, for once attention was on me and solely me and I didn't want to screw it up.

We talked about nothing special, but having a good time for like forty minutes! I had no idea that time could pass so quickly. I looked at my watch, reading the time it was like 10 to 11.

The football players gradually left and a few of them commented on my top, saying I looked nice which I smiled in response to.

I left the conversation because I saw Carly on her own, which was an abnormality in itself.

'Hey Carls, having fun?' I asked.

'Yeah, me and Max swapped numbers.' She jumped about excitedly.

'Come and dance' she said.

We both walked onto the dance floor which was busy and we were dancing away doing our slag dancing with each other, not in a lesbo way, we've always done it, its like our joke. It always made us laugh ourselves stupid.

After like fifteen minutes of dancing I excused myself to go to the loo for the second time that night.

The next hour and a half were fun and a bit of a blur, we were all dancing and chatting and a fair bit tipsy. I was talking to Bradley, one of the football players. I was sat on the kitchen work surface while Bradley talked to me, I think he was flirting which made me smile, but I didn't want to lead him on, so I left after a while, not rudely just to talk to some other people.

At about twenty past one I found myself sitting on Freddie's knee in the lounge on the sofa with like 10 other people, the party had died down due to sheer exhaustion of all of us, the exams had really taken away our energy.

'Sam, spin the bottle.' Freddie murmured into my ear.

'Oh yeah.' I sprung to my feet quickly. Bad idea, my head hurt and the room swam. I wobbled and Freddie grabbed my waist to steady me.

'Who wants to play spin the bottle?' I asked loudly.

There were nods of approval and a few 'yeah, go on then' comments.

I went to get the bottle from the coat room, when I got back people were assembled in the centre of the room in a circle.

I flopped down in the space Carly had saved me next to Freddie and herself. I put the bottle in the centre and spun it. It landed on one of the football players, Dan.

'Truth or dare?' I asked.

'Dare.' He said cockily.

I thought for a moment and I was about to give him a dare until someone else beat me to it.

'put a bag of ice down your pants for five minutes.'

Dan looked horrified as his 'little buddy' got the coldest treatment ever. He physically shook his eyes protruding way too far out of their sockets.

Fair play, he did it and then curled up in a ball after, in what seemed like an attempt to stop 'little Dan' getting frost bite.

He spun the bottle it landed on Freddie.

'Truth or dare?'

'After the last dare, there is no way in hell I'm doing anything like that. Truth!' he said, causing people to laugh along.

'Spoil sport' I prodded

'Umm. Oh I know who was your first kiss and how old were you?' shouted out one of the girls, Maria, that went out with Freddie when we were like 15 for 3 weeks. I think she thought that she was Freddie's first kiss. This could be disastrous and hilarious.

'Seriously? Crap question.' He looked at me as though to check it would be okay to say my name. I subtly nodded. I didn't mind, we were fourteen when it happened, we're eighteen now.

'My first kiss was when I was fourteen with Samantha Puckett.'

There was a stunted silence, Carly, Gibby, Freddie and I laughed.

'Seriously?' Dan asked.

'Seriously' Freddie chuckled in his answer.

Freddie reached over and span the bottle and the game went on.

I got asked to flash everyone which I refused, I don't care what you say about me taking any dare, I'm bloody not doing that!

So I took the next dare make out with who the bottle next lands on. I watched the bottle pivot and finally stop, facing Bradley.

I stood up walked over to him and quickly made out with him my hands were around his neck, it wasn't fun it felt weird. I'd never really kissed anybody I didn't care for or like. It didn't feel right.

I broke the kiss and made my way back to the circle laughing at the jokes made and the wolf whistles.

I got to spin the bottle… Max. Brilliant.

He chose dare.

'I dare you to make out, properly with' I paused for effect 'Carly'

Freddie, Gibby and I grinned as Carly gave us a look of sheer death.

But it didn't stop her from happily making out with him for the best part of five minutes.

They finished up and Carly flirtatiously wiped her lip-gloss off the bottom of his lip turned with a flick of her hair and sat down.

The games went on and as it usually does people just end up making out with people, Freddie had the misfortune of having to kiss his ex Maria.

At about 10 past 2 we all got a taxi home and promptly fell asleep in various locations in Carly's room smothered in blankets.

'Nooooo fricking wayyyyyy!' was the cry that woke me up the next morning at the ungodly hour of ten thirty in the morning.

'What the bloody hell Carly?' I yelled, my head hurting.

'Max asked me out!'

'Well there's a surprise' said Freddie's voice from behind me.

'Agreed, now na night Carls.' I said grumpily.

'Fine but I'm getting up to have my shower now.' She skipped off grapping underwear and a dressing gown.

I lay where ever I was for a few minutes until I felt a tap on my back.

I turned over to find Freddie not far behind me grinning like an idiot.

'We did goooood!' he sung.

I laughed and my head hurt. He must have noticed because he said

'You want paracetamol? I've got some here. My head hurts too, we didn't even drink that much, it must have been strong.'

I nodded and took the two capsules he handed me. I sat up and my stomach growled.

'Breakfast?' I asked Freddie.

'Yeah, pancakes sound good?'

'Yum, yeah, they do. I'll come down and help, just let me go to the bathroom.'

'Yeah, I'll just get the stuff ready.'

'I went to the bathroom, obviously not the one Carly was in, went to the loo, put my hair into a high pony tail removed my make up from the night before and brushed my teeth. I do usually take care of my skin, but I was so tired last night that me nor Carls even bothered to undo our hair, we slept with it all fixed up and I was now suffering the consequences. My hair was a matted mess, I combed it though and it went into a high pony tail at the top of by head.

By the time I got down to the kitchen Freddie had the ingredients ready and measured out. I laughed at his apparel, he had his favourite full length galaxy war pj bottoms on and a grey t-shirt.

'Cool pjs Freddie.' I said giggling as we made the pancake batter.

'I could say the same to you' he said.

My pjs were Carly's they were checked blue and pink bottoms which were far too long for me and a t-shirt that said 'Good Golly Miss Molly'

'Merhh' I said

'Merhhhhhhh' Freddie said back.

'Get on with the mix nerd boy.' I said stirring the batter as Freddie got a pan out and turned the flame beneath it on.

'So Bradley?'

'Oh go away! It was a dare!' I said.

He smirked.

'Seriously not a thing! It was weird, not bad weird don't go telling everyone he's a bad kisser, it just didn't feel right you know?' I said honestly

'Yeah, same with Maria.' He said in agreement

'Oh my gosh, did you see her face when you said she wasn't your first kiss? It was so funny.' I said laughing.

'Aww damn it, I missed it. Ah well, I love people's reaction to my first kiss, its hilarious.' He chuckled

'I know, I pity that poor girl. She must have had to acidicly burn her lips after it.' I said being sarcastic.

'Haha' he said.

'oh pass me the batter please, the pan is hot enough now.' He continued.

I handed over the batter and watched as he made pancakes. I stacked them up on plates for us all and got out the syrup and sugar and knives and forks and all the junk Carly requires with pancakes.

When we were done, we took all of the plates, cutlery and condiments up to Carly's room where we found Carly and Gibby gushing. It appeared Gibby had got his self a date with Bryony.

'Hey, look what we've got!' I said.

'Wow they look great' said Gibby passing a plate to Carly from Freddie then taking one for himself.

'Hand made by us, well Freddie, but I stirred the mix.'

'Great batter mix-er is Sam' Freddie joked passing out forks and knives and paper towels.

We pretty much ate in silence seeing as non of us had eaten since last night. The pancakes were amazing, I always enjoyed breakfast after a late night party more when Freddie made it.

We spent the day chilling out and I helped Carly get ready for her date and Freddie helped Gibby get ready for his.

It appeared that the dates both went well because the next day Freddie and I were subjected to hours of both of them re-living the date. The next four or so days carried on with the same pattern. Carly and Gibby going out on dates and then gushing about it later to Sam or Freddie.

The official step happened when it was confirmed by facebook that they were boyfriend and girlfriend Carly and Gibby both changed their relationship status on the same day and as predicted loads of people 'liked' the status.

About a week and a half later Gibby and Freddie bounded into Carly's room without knocking which they usually did, Carly was painting her toe-nails while I was sifting through a magazine looking at the 'newest trends'.

'My dad has just got us a little 4 day holiday' boomed Gibby.

'What! Where?' I asked excitedly.

'In Winander!* It's about 7 hours drive from here and it's a 3 bed-roomed house-y cottage-y thing. There's a massive lake by it and it's really quiet, I know it sounds really boring, but honestly it's really fun. You can go swimming and stuff. And we don't have to pay a penny! My dad's friend lent it to my dad and he can't go so he asked his friend if we could and he said yes!' Gibby reeled off at ultra high speed.

'And he said that there is room for two more people, so I was hoping I could bring Bryony and then someone else.' He added.

'That sounds amazing Gib, a relaxing break in the country.' Carly said

'I agree Gib, sounds brilliant. I can't think of anyone I'd like to take and unless Freddie needs his moma, perhaps Carly you could choose someone.' I said with a smile aimed at Carly.

Freddie smirked at the mention taking his mum on the trip and said

'Nah, I agree with Sam perhaps Carly could take a special someone.'

'Thank you. I love you!' Carly said sweeping all 3 of us into a neck breaking hug.

'Say, Gib when is this trip?' Carly asked.

'Friday.' He answered quietly.

'Gibby, today is Wednesday! We've only got today and tomorrow and I've got to ask my boyfriend of two weeks to come on a break away with me.' Carly ranted pacing up and down her room doing her usual 'I just painted my toe-nails' walk.

'Carly, he'll say yes, he won't be weirded out, just say you're going on a holiday with all of us and that you can bring along him if he'd like to come.' Freddie said.

'Bryony agreed to come' Gibby announced looking at his phone.

Fine I'll call him when you guys are gone, not that I'm making you leave, but … whatever.' Carly said.

'Well I'll go Carls I need to sort stuff out and pack.' I said getting up to leave.

'Hang on, how are all 6 of us going to get there? We only have 5 seats in a car.' I said in sudden realisation.

'Oh yeah, we forgot to say, we're renting a people carrier car with 7 seats' Freddie said.

'Oh okay. Cool. I'll see you all later.' I said.

As I left so too did the boys leaving Carly to call Max.

'Sam you want a lift home? I'm dropping Gibby off and I might as well drop you off, its started to rain.' Freddie offered

'I live in the opposite direction to Gibby, its fine.' I said.

'Its not like I've got anything to do today is it? I don't mind honestly.' He said.

'Okay, thanks.'

We wandered do to Freddie's car in the parking lot and began to drive. We dropped Gibby off first which took about ten minutes in the car.

'Bye Gib.' I said waving at him as we drove off.

'Now for you.' Freddie said.

'Yep. Do you mind if we just stop off at the drugstore? I need to grab a few things?'

'Nah, that's fine.' He said.

'You excited for this trip?' I asked.

'Yeah, I am. I've never been to Winander and it sounds cool and its supposed to be really nice weather so we'll be able to swim.' He said excitedly.

'Really, that's great. I hope Carly and Gibby don't get mushy, that wouldn't be fun!' I said.

'They won't hopefully. If they do well ditch them.' Freddie said with a chuckle

'Ditch them or throw them into the lake.' I added

'I like the throwing them into the lake idea much more than ditching them.' He said, 'sounds more violent.'

'Will you be driving there?' I asked curiously.

'Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't let Carly drive, she gets bored to quickly and Gibby doesn't like driving, so unless anybody else is desperate to drive I guess I'll be driving.'

'Max?' I asked timidly.

'I don't know, I guess he might want to' Freddie said vaguely.

'I'd prefer if you drove, you'd listen to me.' I said quietly, hoping Freddie would know what I was referring to.

'Right, yeah. I'll insist I drive then. Are you a happy bunny now?' he asked nudging me.

'Yes, thanks you're a babe Benson.' I said deliberately changing the atmosphere.

'You sure Bradley would approve of you saying that?' he said laughing and smiling at me.

'F- off you dork!' I growled.

'You sure the lovely Maria would approve of a.' I said before Freddie cut me off

'Haha, funny. Fine we're even. We're at the shop now, do you want to go and get the stuff while I drive round, there's no where to park.'

'Yeah, sounds fine. See you in a minute.'

'Count on it' was his reply.

I walked into the shop and picked up a few of the necessities that I'd need like a new face wash and moisturiser, sun cream and I grabbed a few in case items, the girls will know what I mean. I got some leg wax and some 'sensitive area' wax as well as some calming aloe lotion. Well I didn't want a pair of bright red legs and wherever else. I also spotted a pack of chocolate bites which I knew Freddie loved and you can't get them in many places so I grabbed those and paid at the till.

I walked back out of the shop and Freddie was waiting in his car, bobbing along to music the top of his hair bouncing like a space hopper.

'Hey Princess, got what you wanted?' he said smiling.

'Yeah, thanks and I got you something too.' I said grinning.

He looked at me horrified

'Its not something "nasty" is it?' he asked timidly.

'Noooo, its those chocolate bites you love.' I said grapping them out of the bag.

'Oh Sam you're amazing.' He said.

'Shall we open them now?' I asked, knowing he could never resist.

'Yeah, go on then.' He said his eyes lightened with prospect of his all time favourite chocolate.

I took one and offered him one, which he gladly accepted popped it into his mouth and sighed with contented pleasure.

'Better than Maria's kissing skills?' I said determined to get one more final jab in.

'You're lucky you're one of my favourite people otherwise I'd actually murder you!'

He spat out.

'Well its nice to know I'm loved, even if you do kill me, which you'd never be able to do, I can still beat you at an arm wrestle any day.' I said laughing and becoming very serious in the last few words.

'Yeah, I know you can and it hurts my pride and my manhood everyday.' I said starting the car up again and beginning to drive towards my house.

We chatted generally for about fifteen minutes and in the last five minutes of the journey we sat in comfortable silence listening to the music and enjoying the warm afternoon air of Seattle. When we arrived at my house I realised my mum wasn't in, not that she usually was, but I needed to ask her about tomorrow, I couldn't do what she does and just bugger off without telling her, I could but she'd scream her head off when I got back.

Freddie must have noticed I was pissed.

'Want some company for an hour or so?' Freddie asked kindly.

'Uh yeah, if you don't have to get back that'd be great.' I said

'My mum's working until late tonight, so I'm not needed at home, I just need to update and revamp some of the faulty software on iCarly and pack, my mum wants to check I've got everything by tomorrow, you know what she's like.' He said with a roll of his eyes

'Wow, do you think she'll ever let you grow up?' I asked getting out of the car.

'Nope, she'll call me on her death bed to ensure I've used anti tick lotion, I'm sure of it.' He chuckled.

We walked up my garden path, I didn't live in an apartment like Freddie or Carly, I lived in a little house since there was only me and mum and whoever she was dating that week most of the time.

It's a little white house with 2 decent sized bed rooms which thankfully had en-suits because my mum takes the longest time in the shower and a box room that Melanie sleeps in when she's home, she's off holidaying at the moment in Barbados I think. We had a kitchen, a tiny room which we used as a utility room and a lounge.

'I love your house, its so cosy.' Freddie said. I sighed, it didn't really feel it, not when you're on your own in it, at least Freddie had Carly and Gibby had Guppy, I had Frothy, the three legged cat.

'You want a drink?' I asked

'Nah, I'm good thanks. What shall we do then?' Freddie replied.

'I need to go and put this stuff away and go to the loo so if you'd like you can come up to my room?' I said.

'Ohh Samantha Puckett aren't we moving quickly!' He chuckled.

'Funny.' I said sarcastically. 'Now move it dork boy' I said pointing up the narrow stair case.

He went up first and I followed closely after and he turned into my bedroom. I inwardly thanked God that I'd decided to make my bed that morning. I kept my room clean and tidy but I didn't ever see the point in making my bed since it is a waste of my time. My room was average sized, not as big as Freddie's or Carly's but big enough for me, it allowed me to have a double bed and enough room to parade around dancing and stuff when I got ready to go out.

I opened my chest of draws which had most of my skin care stuff and girl crap and plonked the bag of stuff I got in the shop in the drawer to sort out later.

As I did Freddie was looking at the photos of all of us I had up on a big pin board. While he was engaged in the photos I slipped though the bathroom door. When I was done I found Freddie sitting on my bed, with his shoes off and neatly by the door, bless him and his zip up hoodie draped over the end of my bed holding a photo frame that usually sat on my bed side table. It was a photo of Freddie and I, from the party two weeks ago. I was tagged in it on facebook and I never checked to see if Freddie was, so he'd see it too. I'd loved the picture so much I'd saved it and got it developed onto proper photo paper. It was a photo of the two of us doing the dorky dancing, we were holding hands in the air and my unclasped hand was also up in the air while Freddie's was at his side, we were laughing at each other but our eyes were open and connected and I really loved it.

'Is this from Leanne's party?' he asked gently.

'Yeah, I didn't realise you hadn't seen it.' I replied

'Its nice, do you mind if I borrow it to scan? I really want a copy of it.'

'Yeah, that's fine.' I murmured.

'How warm is the weather supposed to be like in Winander?' I asked

Freddie got out his phone and after about twenty seconds he said

'About 82°F or 28°C'

'Ohh nice and warm then.' I commented

'Yeah, warm enough to swim. I'm really excited now.' Freddie babbled.

'Oh yeah, I'll pack some swimming stuff. I'd best make a list for once I'll be organised.'

'Good idea, I'll help.'

I wandered found my room finding pens and paper and something to lean on. When I found them I kicked my shoes of and sat down next to Freddie on my bed. I reached for my bag and got out the chocolate bites from before and but the pack on the bed for Freddie to take one, which he did smiling happily.

'So, what do I need?' I asked aloud.

'Clothes?' Freddie suggested unhelpfully.

'Great I'd never have thought of that, imagine my humiliation at having to wander round the Winander naked.' I said sarcastically.

'So I need shorts' I got up of the bed and went to where I kept my shorts. I had a few pairs which I really liked, I had a pair of distressed denim ones, a pair of lilac denim ones, a pair of cuffed red denim ones and black cotton ones.

I threw them onto the bed.

'Choose 3 Freddie.' I said.

'Seriously Sam?' he asked, eyes wide with confusion.

'Yeah.' I said, I wanted his approval so he was going to give it me.

'Fine, ummmm. Not the black ones, they'll get too hot.' He said uncertainly

'Okay. Now tops, I liked by one from the other night, did you?' I said.

'Sam you realise I'm not gay, right?' he said.

'What?' I said confused 'yeah, I know you're not gay. What the heck Freddie?'

'You're talking about clothes and I don't really see any difference in them, you'll look great whatever you wear.' He said

'Thank you.' I said quietly blushing.

'Shall we do something else?' I asked

'If you don't mind. Yes please.' He said sweetly.

'How about playing on the trampoline?' I asked.

When we were like 14 or something I got this insane tip from a guy in a restaurant I worked in for a little while and even though I should have paid Carly and Freddie back the money I owed them, I bought a trampoline which lives at my house.

'Yeah, I haven't been on that thing in ages!' he said eagerly.

We hopped of the bed and went down though my house to the back garden, Freddie climbed onto the trampoline like a little kid and started bouncing around, he wasn't steady in his jumps and tended to go flying ever 2 or 3 minutes, but he was hilarious to watch. I climbed on too, bouncing, my hair slowly coming out of the pony tail until I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let is loose. Freddie jumped unsteadily again, so before he could fly off again, I grabbed his hand in an attempt to stop him falling, unfortunately I bounced up at the same exact time causing me and Freddie to become a mess of human limbs at the edge of the trampoline bed in tears of laughter we didn't move for 2 minutes.

The night grew later and the sun began to set the time was only about 6, Freddie long stayed over an hour with the idea that his mum would never be happy with what he packed anyway, so he might as well do it with her tomorrow.

We were lying on the trampoline staring up at the sky and its changing colours, Freddie had his arm out and my head rested on it and his hand curved into place at my shoulder. I was more relaxed than I had been in a while. We talked about nothing and everything, about my inability to sleep recently about Freddie's dad about Victoria Beckham, just enjoying the company of each other. Freddie decided he best be getting off at about half six because he had to edit iCarly. So I went up to my room and set about waxing, it hurt, like usual. I normally shave, but at the beach or the lake you don't want to be shaving your tan off every day, so I waxed for trips and breaks away.

When I was done I decided to shower and wash my messy hair by the time I was done it was about ten to eight, my mum was still not back, I made dinner for us. I had bacon, canned chopped tomatoes and pasta, so I made a pasta dish. I shaved half for my mum and let it cool and put it in the fridge for her with a sticky note saying she could re-heat it and eat it.

I took my bowl to the lounge and turned on the telly to watch something while I ate my dinner, Frothy was curled up on the sofa with me. He purred while he slept and wiggled the claws on his hind legs. I turned on some gymnastics program called 'Make it or Break it', its safe to say its rather melodramatic, but it kept me entertained for an hour.

My mum finally showed up at like ten to eleven, which isn't late by her standards, trust me my mum is mental!

'Hey mum, can I go away for four days on Friday?' I asked.

'Yeah, just be good. No bringing back a moose.' She said engrossed in hanging up her coat.

'Yeah, I'll try not to be a moose magnet' I said

'That's my girl' she beamed

'Well your girl is tired, so I'm going to bed. Na night.'

'Night honey.' She said, I climbed the stairs and went into my room and got ready for bed.

As I was falling asleep, I noticed that the jacket Freddie had on today was left draped over the end of my bed. I rolled over picked up my phone and text him

**To Freddie**

**From Sam**

You left your jacket here today, want me to bring it over tomorrow? Xx

Sent at 23:25

**To Sam**

**From Freddie**

Oh yeah, I'll pick it up tomorrow and I'll give you back that photo. You should be asleep now especially if you haven't slept properly in weeks! Xx

Sent at 23:25

**To Freddie**

**From Sam**

Okay yeah, come by after 10? Fine I'll sleep now. Na night Xx

Sent at 23:26

**To Sam**

**From Freddie**

Na night, sleep tight. Xx

Sent at 23:26

I didn't receive the last text until the next morning when I woke. I had to pack to day, so getting up, I had a quick wash and put my hair up in a high pony tail, and threw on a t-shirt from a concert I went to and the black shorts that Freddie decided I shouldn't take on the trip.

I got my big tote bag out and started packing I started off with my shorts and then t-shirts and shoes. I had a fair few swim suits and I laid them out on the bed and started to choose which ones to take. I was having a hard time choosing since Carly usually helped me, the one thing my mum rocked at buying was bikinis for me, so I decided to try them on. I tried on my green one first when the doorbell rung, figuring it was just my mum having forgot her key I ran down stairs and opened the door without throwing something over my bikini.

'I'm coming' I yelled.

I opened the door, not to find my mum, but to find Freddie.

'Hey Sa…' he said shocked at my apparel

'Freddie, close your eyes' I yelled running up stairs.

I got back to by room threw on my t-shirt and shorts and came back down.

'What are you doing here?' I asked furiously.

'You said to come by any time after 10 to get my jacket. Is it okay to look yet?'

'Yeah, its fine. I forgot. I'll go and get it now.' I said eager to get out of Freddie's presence after the recent embarrassment.

'Okay, want me to come with or stay here?' he asked cautiously.

'I don't mind whatever you want to do.' I said climbing the stairs.

'Okay' he followed up after me and handed me the photo he borrowed yesterday.

We walked into my room and upon seeing all my bikinis lined up he said.

'Ohhh, you're choosing which ones to take.' He said as I put the photo back in its frame on my bedside table.

'What you though I'd decided to be like my mum and 'break them in'' I said doing the bunny ears motion.

'I don't know, what was I supposed to think, you answered the door in a bikini for no apparent reason as far as I knew.' He explained.

'I thought you were my mum, I thought she'd forgotten her key again or something.' I said laughing.

'Anyway, here's your jacket.' I said handing it to him.

'Thanks, its one of my favourites.' He said taking it and putting it on.

'Well I'm glad you've got it back then. You packed yet?' I asked.

'Yeah, mum has just gone to get yet more sun cream! I think I've got like 6 500ml bottles already!' Freddie said sighing.

'Oh Lord, she's mental. I'm nearly done, well not nearly done at all, but I will be in like an hour and a half.' I said sitting down on the bed.

'You'll be nice tomorrow, won't you? I don't want more people finding out.' I said quietly.

'Hey, of course I will. Its really not a big deal Sam, honestly its not noticeable at all. If you sit shot gun with me, just say and we'll find somewhere ASAP. Just don't worry about it, Max falls asleep on road trips, Carly told me and Gibby will keep Bryony entertained, so you're fine.' He said sitting down and putting an arm around me.

'Okay, I'm being stupid, but I'd rather be stupid than be a nub!' I said prodding him in the tummy.

'You're not stupid and I'm not a nub.' He said kindly.

I looked at him, cocked one eyebrow up.

'Fine, you're not stupid and I might be a tiny bit of a nub' he laughed.

'There we go, that sounds nearly right. Thank you Freddie.' I smiled.

'You're fine Sam, you get so worked up over it and you know that makes it worse, you need to stop getting nervous about getting nervous.' He said, squeezing my shoulder, rocking me slightly in a comforting way.

'Easier said than done.' I muttered.

'I know, you'll be fine, we'll all be fine. Do you mind if I leave, I need to sneakily unpack some of the sun cream before my mum puts more if, at the rate she's going I'll need a crane to carry that freaking bag.' He said, chuckling at his joke.

'Right, bad boy Benson is back is he? You go, I need to pack anyway.'

'I'll show myself out.' He said

'Good, 'cos I wasn't going to.' I said pulling a face at him.

'Bye Sam' he waved.

'Bye Freddie.'

I listened to the sound of him going down the stairs opening the door and walking out the door.

I carried on bikini viewing deciding which ones were most flattering and the most appropriate for playing in the lake. I finally decided on 5 because you always have a back up don't you. The rest of the packing was easy, everyday make up plus a dark plum purple for when we went out on the last evening. A cover up to go over my bikini, and tops to co-ordinate with my shorts. I also put in my newest dress, yes a dress! For when we went out to a fancy restaurant one night. Carly had again bullied me into buying it, it was dark purple halter necked dress and reasonably fitted at the top and it flared slightly into a skirt which came to above my knee. I folded the dress and put it aside to put in last so it didn't crinkle I threw in my silver strappy heels and my skin care stuff as well as underwear, girly stuff 'just in case' and all of the stuff I needed. Within thirty minutes I was packed and ready to go.

I mooched about most of the day, updated my blog on iCarly added some photos to the blog of Carly and I making a cake the other day. I played with Frothy until he got too tired and went to sleep it off. I painted my finger nails and toes in a light gold and had a shower so I wouldn't need to wash my hair before leaving tomorrow. I made lunch and dinner and cleaned around the house for a half hour. I changed all my bedding and made the bed, the best thing about coming home is your bed and coming home to fresh clean bedding is the best thing in the world. I went on youtube for a bit, googled the worlds fattest priest, played with Frothy some more, ate some ham. I went out to the shop on the corner of my street to get some food supplies for tomorrow, including fat cakes, ham and some magic stars. I loaded everything into my bag and put it by my bedroom door.

I fell asleep late that night, partly due to excitement and partly because I was nervous about the car ride, safe to say I don't travel well, planes I'm alright in, just long car journeys, I don't like.

I woke up at about 8 the next morning, excited and giddy. Freddie was going to pick me up at about 10 and then we'd set off, it seemed pointless for me to make my way to Bushwell when we'd only drive this way in the car, so that's what was happening. I got out of bed and went about my morning routine using the stuff I'd packed to ensure I hadn't forgotten anything, which I hadn't. I ate toast and some cereal for breakfast and made sure I'd got everything by the time I'd done this it was around half nine, I wrote a note just to remind my mum that I was going and sat and waited for the crew to arrive.

They arrived at ten, on the dot and I lugged by bags gown and while Freddie put them in the car I quickly ran inside to go to the loo. Then we set off, like he promised Freddie was driving, I was shot gun, then in the 3 seats behind us there was Gibby and Bryony and some bags and then in the back two seats were Carly and Max.

'Excited Sam?' Carly asked from her seat in the back.

'Yeah, I bought my purple dress for whenever we go to that restaurant.' I said, knowing she'd be pleased.

'Good, that dress is like super hot on you.' She said

'Awwww Carls.' I said.

Within twenty minutes you could here the light snores of Max having fallen asleep, still hand in hand with Carly, Carly looked over with a sappy smile on her face and laid her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

'Gib, take a picture of them, here's my camera.' I said digging my camera out of my 'carry on bag' that I had by my feet.

'Yeah, okay. She'll think I'm a stalker if she wakes up.' Gibby said taking the photo

'Ah well, just blame it of Freddie.' I said happily

'Yeah, blame Freddie, thanks Sam.' Freddie said. While Gibby handed my camera back.

'Yep, now smile, were going to Winander.' I said turning on the radio and fining a decent station.

Gibby and Bryony were in deep conversation and both Carly and Max were fast asleep, so that left me to talk to Freddie.

'I am smiling, I just gotta concentrate, we don't want to crash, Carly could chip a nail, God forbid it.' He said looking at me and grinning.

'Good enough excuse. So if the trip is like 7 hours and we set off at 10 and allow an hour stop for lunch and the 20 minutes for stops we'll get there at like 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 at like half 6? I asked counting on my fingers.

'Yeah about that, providing the roads are clear, which I think they should be. So yeah and then we have four days from tomorrow, five nights and four days. Oh and I think I'm rooming with you, I guess the others want to be together, but I haven't checked.'

'Okay, yeah I guess they will, it makes sense. Without this conversation getting graphic if one of those girls comes home pregnant I'll slap her silly and I don't even care.' I said

'Sam they've been dating like 3 weeks. I highly doubt it. And ew!' he said.

'You're such a prude Benson.' I laughed.

'I'd rather not have those mental images thank you. Can we change the conversation?'

'Okay, umm. Looking forward to next year?' I asked.

He sighed 'yes and no, I'm excited to go, but I'm gonna really miss all of you guys. I know Princetonis my absolute dream and doing technological science there is my absolute dream, but its really going to be bitter sweet. Have you decided yet?' he said honestly.

'I know. I've chosen, but don't tell anyone. Promise me.'

He nodded looking intrigued.

'I got a music and literally scholarship to Baruch College. I'm studying a music and literacy course.' I said quietly.

'Oh my God, seriously?' he said beaming.

'Yeah, I was in advanced English and music and the teachers sent the applications off for me.'

'I'm so proud of you.' He said putting an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

'It gets better, the flight time from New Jersey to New York is 15 minutes. I checked the moment I found out. Please don't tell Carly or Gibby yet, I want to surprise them.' I said happily.

'I won't breathe a word.' He swore.

The conversation lapsed and we sat in comfortable silence listening to the radio and singing along, Freddie laughing when I got the words wrong or when I didn't know them I just mumbled something.

By this time we had been travelling about an hour and a half and it was about half eleven.

'Can we stop some where please Freddie?' I asked quietly.

'Yeah.' He said looking at road signs 'about 5 minutes okay? That's the closest there is.'

'That's fine thanks.' I said

We pulled over at a station services, most of us got out to go to the loo and to stretch our legs and within 5 minutes we were back on the road.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew we were at a McDonalds car park and Carly was shaking me awake.

'Sam, come on. Lunch time.' Were the words that woke me up. I clambered groggily out of the car and we walked into McDonalds, we took our turn lining up to get our lunch and then we sat down. Like always I got a hamburger and chips and chocolate milkshake. I ate them slowly still not fully awake enjoying them more as I slowly woke up. After about a forty minute lunch stop to go to the loo and freshen up and stretch we got back into the car.

'So when are you going to tell them?' Freddie muttered as we put our seat belts back on

'Probably when we go out for dinner? Or maybe tomorrow, not today.' I answered quietly.

The drive went on and we started up a game of 'I went to market and I bought …' until we got so bored of the game Carly swore she'd never again go to a market. We played I-spy and other childhood games and we jammed along to music for about an hour until Bryony fell asleep, soon after so did Max.

We were free to talk as best friends then, we talked about Freddie going to Princeton and Freddie sneakily smiled at me, but didn't say a word, about Carly going to UCLA Gibby going to the university of Wyoming and how we were going to miss each other so much for over an hour.

'Can we stop please Freddie?' I asked

'Yeah, we need to anyway, we need some more juice in this monster.' He said patting the steering wheel.

We stopped at the station and Carly and I went into the toilets while Freddie filled up the car or 'monster.'

And we were back on the road, the time was about half three all of us were awake again, Max and Carly were listening to music on Carly's phone, Gibby and Bryony were playing on his phone and I was reading a book from Freddie's pear pad – Atonement my Ian McEwan which I knew we were studying next year in Baruch so I thought I'd better get a head start. It's a difficult book, but the love story between Cecilia and Robbie is so realistic. I love the book so far. We stayed like that for over an hour, I got more and more into the book. Robbie was so freaking hot, and Cecilia was an empowering character. My eyes tired of reading and I realised that I wasn't actually reading the words, I was merely looking at them. I wasn't taking in the story, so I saved my place and played on angry birds instead. When I got bored of that I put Freddie's pear pad back in its case and curled up in the seat watching Freddie drive.

At about ten to six I asked Freddie to stop again.

'Yeah, it might be fifteen to twenty minutes, is that okay or do you want me to double back.' He said quietly.

'Can you double back please?' I asked humiliated.

'Sam I'm not being rude, but seriously how old are you 6? Fifteen minutes isn't that long, I'm sure you could wait. Doubling back on ourselves will make us later getting there.' Bryony said angrily.

That comment hurt a lot everything about it hurt.

'Carry on Freddie, I'll wait.' I said quietly.

Carly, Gibby and Freddie were furious, but nobody was more angry than Gibby because he said to her

'Bryony, that's horrible, you don't need to be so mean.'

'Leave her be, its Sam's business.' Freddie added.

Bryony was stunned, you could see it in her face.

'Wow, sorry.' She said sarcastically

My eyes pricked and I looked up to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I hated being like this, it sucks. I am I six year old in a physical sense and there is nothing I can do about it. Its not nice and its beyond humiliating having to do this so oftenly on trips. If you hadn't already guessed, I've got a bladder dysfunction, its underdeveloped and there is nothing I or the doctors can do about it. I've got the bladder size of a six year old, its something that just occurred, there is no real reason for it happening, it just did. I'm more lucky than some people because I get all the 'warning signs', I know when I need to go to the loo, but I really can't wait long without it causing me a lot of pain and… you know.

Thankfully I'd never got beyond the extreme pain barrier in the last 8 years, but it's really scary to think what could happen in front of my best friends. I knew nerves made it worse, in my exams I'd have to be escorted to the toilets by a teacher because obviously you could cheat and look at your notes if you went alone, I had to sit at the back of the exam hall and not many people noticed, but it was still embarrassing. The school knew, obviously and my best friends knew, but besides them, nobody.

Freddie held my hand, stroking it, letting go every now and then to change gear and he was going slightly above the speed limit. It began to hurt, only because I was stressing and I prayed Freddie wouldn't get us stuck in traffic. Fifteen minutes never went so slowly, the silence in the car was tense and uneasy, nobody spoke and Bryony sulked.

When Freddie got us to the service station I rushed out of the car and I heard Carly call after me, ignoring her I headed into the building. Fortunately everything was okay, as I was washing my hands Carly ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

'She doesn't mean it Sam. Ignore her, she doesn't understand it. You're okay aren't you?' she asked.

'I'm fine, always fine.' I said feigning.

'You're not, but we'll be fine. Come on. We've only got like half an hour more now.'

'I'm coming Shay, hold your horses.'

We wandered out of the loos and Freddie was standing outside waiting, he cuddled the pair of us and we walked out of the doors.

The atmosphere slowly warmed up in the car, I didn't hold a grudge against Bryony, what was the point, she didn't understand or know. So there was no point. The drive to the quick and when we arrived it looked beautiful. The sun was low in the sky and the colours reflected off the lake making it look like a portal.

We got out of the car as quickly was we could and went off in our pairs to find rooms. The first room Freddie and I found had a double bed, so we left that to one of the couples and went to find another room along the corridor. No such luck, they were all double beds.

'Umm I don't mind if you don't mind.' Freddie said referring to the idea of sharing.

'Fine by me, look how big it is.' I said kicking off my shoes and jumping backwards onto the bed.

'Its huge.' He agreed.

'Shall we unpack?' he asked.

'Yeah, probably. I think that's what everybody else is doing.' I said happily.

I lugged my bag on to the bed and Freddie did the same, we decided who'd get which draws and divided the wardrobe in half.

Freddie unzipped his bag and started unpacking his sun lotion. All 8 500ml bottles of the stuff.

'I'm guessing you didn't manage to 'sneakily' unpack some then.' I said laughing.

'No, she noticed and got mad.' He said head hung low.

'I'm sure we can find some use for it' I said deviously.

'No Sam, you are not using this sun cream for evil.' He said laughing.

We unpacked and talked as we did. It took little over twenty minutes and when we were done we went to find the others. The door of Carly and Max's room was ajar and just before I walked in I peeped, they were sitting on the bed kissing sweetly.

'Look, how cute is that.' I whispered to Freddie.

'Very come on, we look like stalkers.' He tugged me away and went down the stairs to explore. It was a decent sized house, with low ceilings and big squashy sofas and a TV. We walked into the kitchen, there was a big gas cooker a large fridge and a sink and lots of room to prepare food and store stuff.

'What are we going to do for dinner?' I asked curiously.

'I think we're going to order pizza. There is nothing here, we'll have to shop a little bit tomorrow.' He said looking around

'Yum, sounds good. Should we go and ask the others what they want?'

'Yeah, good idea. Remember to knock, last thing I want to see is a sight to burn my eyeballs.' He said

'Right, yeah. Lets goo.' I said bounding off up the stairs.

After knocking on Max and Carl's door we went in to find them unpacking and chatting.

'Hey, I think it'll have to be pizza tonight, there is nothing here so what would you like?' asked Freddie, sweetly.

'You like margarita right Carls?' Max asked.

Carly nodded, folding up her t-shirt.

'Okay, we'll share one of those then please.' Max asked. 'There's money in my bag, I'll get it in a moment.' He added.

'okay. That's fine.'

We went and asked Gibby and Bryony who decided to share a pepperoni pizza and handed Freddie the money to pay the guy.

'I'm guessing we're sharing the meat feast one?' he said to me.

'Heck yeah.' I said happily.

Freddie called up the pizza place and ordered the pizzas and was told they'd arrive in about 25 minutes.

In which time we all went to explore. The lake was amazing, the pebbles surrounding it were smooth and didn't hurt your feet, there was a cliff face that you could walk up and sit on and look across the whole lake. There were miles of parched green grass and a tree every once in a while. The location was stunning, there was a tree not far from the house that looked like it could be climbed and sat in and there was a rope swing from another tree that if you swung on and let go of you'd land in the lake.

We all wandered round laughing and playing for a bit and then went inside because we were hungry and the pizza guy had arrived. Freddie paid the money and we all sat down at the dining table and began eating. It was really fun, totally relaxed and chilled out. Its nice that six teenagers can have fun with out the necessity of alcohol.

We watched bad TV and ate the sweets we had left over from the ride up here and had loads of fun guessing answers to 'Who wants to be a millionaire'.

We all went up to get ready for bed at about half ten because we were so tired.

Freddie and I went up to our room, I got changed in the bathroom and got ready for bed while he got changed in the bedroom and went in the bathroom after me.

I climbed into the big bed and soon he joined me and snuggled beneath the covers.

'Night Freddie' I said half asleep.

'Night Sam.' I head before falling asleep.

Both Freddie and I woke at about 9 that morning, refreshed and excited about the day ahead. The rest of them were still asleep, so we left a note and went to the supermarket near by. We got some fruit, some juice, meat, bread, pan au chocolates, milk and some basic things.

The drive wasn't long and we chatted generally all the while.

'So are you going to tell them about Baruch today?' Freddie asked

'I'll see. I'm not sure yet, I kind of like keeping it a secret.' I said

'We agreed no more secrets though, Sam.' Freddie pointed out.

'Fine, I'll figure it out, happy?' I asked moodily.

'Yes, I am actually. Want to swim later?' he asked

'Oh yeah.' I said happily.

When we arrived back at the house the guys were all up and having showers and getting ready. Freddie, Carly and I got the brunch ready and called everyone down to eat. As we were eating we decided to go out to the nice restaurant the night after the next night. When we finished eating Freddie and I went up to change into swim suits and the others put sun lotion on each other.

'I'll get changed in the bathroom.' I said grabbing my bikini and cover-up.

'Okay, just don't come out until I say.' Freddie said.

'Yeah.' I yelled through the bathroom door.

I changed, pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and put on some waterproof mascara and got ready for the day. I waited until Freddie said it was okay to come out.

He was wearing a pair of green and blue swimming trunks with a t-shirt and flip-flops holding his towel under his arm.

'Aww what happened to the Speedos.' I said jokingly.

'Why feel like you're missing out on something fun Sam?' he threw back.

'Now I feel ill.' I said laughing.

'Come on, lets go.' He said picking up a bottle of sun cream as I got my towel and my camera.

When we got down they were laying down the towels outside, Freddie and I quickly joined laying our towels side by side. I took my cover-up off and began to put sun cream on my legs, tummy, arms and face.

'Freddie can you do my back please?' I said.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Why do I feel like I've seen this bikini before?' he said cheekily

'Shut up.' I said hiding my face in embarrassment

I lay on my tummy as he worked the cream into my back in such a relaxing way, he was mindful of the bikini straps and it was super relaxing.

'Can you do my back Sam?' he asked.

I saw him with no top on for the first time- abs, pecks, biceps, triceps. The works.

'Uh yeah. Sure.'

He lay on his front while I put the cream on his back.

We waited maybe ten minutes for the cream to sink in and then we all ran into the water at the same time, splashing each other and shrieking with laughter. We took it in turns to swing into the lake on the rope swing and we all took pictures. I got some really hilarious ones, then we decided, we being the girls decided we should do the classic James Bond girl photo. Coming out of the water, Carly was in the middle and Bryony and I on her left and right sides. Freddie took the photos and laughed as I tripped and fell and he managed to get the photo just as I fell, hair every where and a horrified expression on my face.

'You dork.' I yelled at him and he merely chuckled.

We had a fun day, playing and having fun. We stayed out late that night on chairs all round a fire that we had built swapping stories and having a great time.

I fell asleep so easily that night, the sound of someone else's breathing was bizarrely comforting, the room was warmer with Freddie in it and it was so comfortable falling asleep next to him.

I awoke late the next morning, we all did. Freddie's arm was draped over my waist as he snored lightly, eyes closed. I rolled over to face him, very aware of his proximity. I could tell he was waking up, so I acted as though I was going the same.

'Morning.' I said sleepily.

'Morning, whoa when did we get so close.' He laughed and I did too.

'You couldn't resist me I'm guessing.' I said still laughing.

We got up and out of bed and while I used the bathroom, Freddie got us breakfast. He had toast and peanut putter ready for the pair of us by the time I was changed and ready.

The day passed quickly, we had fun playing and splashing about being kids again.

The next morning was very similar to the last, Freddie mad toast and we sat on the bed eating it together, talking about tonight. I agreed to tell them about Baruch tonight.

Freddie and I sun lotion-ed up and wandered outside around the land. We walked up the cliff and sat there as the rest of them woke up and got ready. The rest of the day passed and soon we were getting ready to go out to dinner.

I washed my hair and dried it and put on my underwear and a cover-up and went to get my dress. I couldn't find it in my wardrobe, so I checked Freddie's half, he didn't have it either.

'Freddie, have you seen my purple dress?' I asked panicking.

'No, is it in you draws? He asked.

'No its not.' I had a surge of realisation. 'its folded on my bed at home, I meant to pack it last minute so it wouldn't crease.'

'Oh dear, see if Carly has something, or Bryony.' He suggested

Bryony didn't have anything and neither did Carly, but Carly had an idea.

'Freddie, do you have a white shirt with you?' she asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'Are you wearing it tonight?' she pushed on.

'No, I don't think so. I prefer my grey one.' He said confused.

'Pass it here then.' Carly demanded.

'Noooo Carly, I'll look like a little slag' I said in realisation.

'Hush up, Freddie shirt, chop chop.' She said. Freddie handed her his shirt and Carly held it against my body, it came to my lower thigh.

'Perfect and with a wooden bracelet and a belt that sits on your hips you'll look hot.' She said leaving the room.

'I am so confused.' Said Freddie with a shake of his head.

'Okay, if you don't mind I'm going to wear your white shirt as a dress.'

'Oh, okay. Yeah wear it, I don't mind.' He said happily.

'Thanks.' I said

I put the shirt on with my silver necklace and I rolled the sleeves up a bit and put on my strappy silver heels. Carly gave me a loose belt and a chunky wooden bangle. I looked in the mirror and I said aloud 'I feel hot.'

'Whoa, you look awesome.' Carly stated.

'Aww, Carls, so do you.' I said happily.

'You look amazing Sam.' Freddie murmured in my ear.

'Thank you.' I said quietly.

We headed out for dinner, Bryony and Gibby both looked really sweet and we got a person to take a photo of all of us.

The restaurant was amazing, the food was incredible.

'I've got some news guys. I said looking at Freddie.

He grinned at me

'What?' demanded Carly.

'I got a music and literature scholarship to Baruch college in New York.'

'Ohh my God' Carly cried running round the table hugging me tightly.

'You absolute star Sam.' I heard Gibby said hugging me next.

'Well done.' Bryony said happily and I hugged her and Max.

'Save the best 'till last ey?' said Freddie as he cuddled me closely.

'To Sam and to hard work paying off' said Max holding up his glass of wine.

'Cheers' we all chorused.

I had the spaghetti bolognaise and I tried some of Freddie's sea food pasta which was just as good. We drank and ate and we had a really great evening. For dessert I had the brownie ice-cream cake which was so good.

When we got back Carly and Max decided to take a walk, since the air was still so warm and then so did Bryony and Gibby and then so did Freddie and I. we slowly walked up the cliff that faced over the lake and as we did out hands became joined. The moon shone on the lake and the quiet hush of the evenings insects chirped.

'I should let you keep that shirt, it looks so much better on you than it does on me.' Freddie stated.

I giggled quietly.

'Thanks, you've been amazing these past few days.'

He chuckled.

'I'm going to miss you so much Sam.' he said putting his arm round me as we sat on top of the cliff over looking the lake.

'I'll miss you too, we've been friends for like 14 years now, it'll be so strange to not have you right by my side.' I said leaning against him.

'I'm never not going to be your friend. I always have been and I swear I always will be.' He promised and I could tell he meant every word he said.

'I'm scared, what if I can't make friends, what if I do make friends but they get weirded out by this stupid 'thing' I've got.' I said looking at him.

'You're Sam Puckett, you'll have people lining up to be your friend and if by 'thing' you mean the underdeveloped bladder then why would you want to be friends with people who don't like you because of a unnoticeable condition you have? Its not noticeable at all, I swear.' He held my hands.

'You promise?' I asked.

'I promise.' He said sincerely.

We sat in silence watching the world go by for a while.

'You look really beautiful tonight.' Freddie said spontaneously.

I blushed, our eyes caught and latched together, caged, trapped, captivated. The wind blew gently and the lake was as smooth as a stone found in its depths. I couldn't look away, I physically couldn't. I could see his eyes better now, they were brown, but then had a green rim round the pupil and flecks of copper. I could see how they were slightly slanted up wards. I could see the light scar in his eye brow from a childhood accident. I could see the slightly greyer area round his chin. I could see his nose, how it….and I couldn't see anything….

I couldn't see a thing. It was a foreign experience, my eyes shut and my body reacted without my brain's say so. A pair of hands were round my waist, holding me, supporting me and a pair of lips were in contact with mine.

I was kissing my best friend, in that moment he wasn't my best friend it was something more, something more muddled, something more angrily frustrating, something simply confusing.

I would love to say I knew right there that Freddie was 'the one', but that'd be lying. I was thinking of so many things I couldn't think. Some how we were kneeling, not sitting anymore.

We kneeled, forehead to forehead panting slightly.

'I…' I started and then trailed off.

And we were kissing again, properly. I had no idea why my body was doing, it acted of its own accord, besides my lips, I was controlling them.

It was painful and pleasureful, oblivion and everything.

'I don't understand Freddie.' I panted out.

'Neither do I.' he said breathlessly.

'If this happened it'll make saying bye so much harder.' I sighed.

'Its not goodbye, its see you later.' He said sweetly.

'I know.' I said sighing.

Our breath returned to a regular pace, but my heart rate was still going at the speed of light.

'I think you're amazing Sam, and beautiful and smart and if you'd like to 'figure this thing out' I'd love to figure it out with you.' He said

I was confused, was he asking me out? Was he not?

'What Freddie?' I asked

'I like you okay, and I'm sorry. I didn't even realise until 10 minutes ago.' He said honestly with his eye level dropped.

'Freddie, I swear I really do know what you mean. You were my best friend and now its something different, something else, you know?' I said.

'Yeah, I knew I loved you as a friend, but I didn't know I liked you as a girl.' He said.

'Same, I recognised you were like hot, but not that I liked you.' I said smiling to myself.

He chuckled and he looked beautiful.

I've never thought a boy was beautiful before, ever. The light of the moon bounced off his tanned skin, reflecting the light.

I kissed him, I leant forward, holding his neck. A quick kiss. A little kiss. A brave kiss. He responded immediately, smiling into it.

'I really like you Freddie.' I said scared.

'I really like you Sam.' he said kissing my cheek.

'Are we going to just keep telling each other that or….' I trailed off, hoping that Freddie would pick up where I left off.

'Would you like to go out sometime Sam, with me?' he said nervously.

I smiled and my tummy warmed up at the hearing of those words my heart hit the super sonic boom.

I nodded, smiling like a dork and he grinned back.

We stayed kneeling foreheads touching for and eternity.

'Carly and Gibby are going to freak.' I said.

'Oh Jesus, they will won't they. I'll tell Gib and you take Carly.'

'Give me the mental one.' I said laughing.

'Not today, we'll tell them when we get back tomorrow?' he said

'Yeah, otherwise there'll be rants and smushy stuff everywhere.' I said.

We wandered back to the house, luckily we met no one and quickly went up to bed. We got ready and as Freddie climbed into bed he wrapped an arm round me and kissed my cheek.

'Gibby I'm done with you!' were the shouts that woke Freddie and I up that morning.

Bryony was screaming and Gibby's tone of voice was his usual pace.

'I'm leaving' Bryony screamed and there was a thud which I assumed was her heaving her suitcase from the bed to the floor. We heard her take her case down the stairs and heard her slam the door.

Freddie and I quickly got out of bed and knocked on Gibby's door.

'You okay buddy?' I asked.

'Yeah, honestly she was getting clingy and whatever.' Gibby said sitting on the bed.

'You sure? What happened?'

'Urhhhh. Ummm well she wanted to ….. and I refused and she got mad.' He said slowly looking down.

'God really?' said Carly, I was unaware she had even come into the room.

'Weirdo' said Max sleepily.

Carly shot him a look of venom.

'I mean Bryony, not Gibby, Gibby. Is .Cool.' He said sleepily.

'Ohh, okay then.' Carly said laying her head on his shoulder.

'Thanks man.' Gibby said laughing at Max's tiredness.

'And she wasn't very nice, she was a bit of a bitch, she was mean to you Sam so I honestly don't mind.' Gibby said truthfully.

'Group hug.' Demanded Carly dragging me forward.

We were all linked, shoulder to shoulder in a circle laughing.

The trip back was alright, I wasn't nervous because I knew that Max would never notice and Bryony decided to make her own way home. Still travelling wasn't fun, I couldn't hold Freddie's hand and I was desperate to tell Carly. I needed to mentally unload to her, she always made sense of things.

We got back late and I fell asleep before we even got back, next thing I knew Freddie was carrying me into my house.

'Hello again, finally awake?' he said setting me on my feet.

'Barely.' I said staggering slightly. He held me tightly round the waist until I regained my balance. When I did I walked up my house stairs and into my bedroom. He followed me and I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and he left. I got ready for bed in minimal time and promptly fell asleep.

Freddie and I waited a few days before sharing our news because we didn't want to rub it in Gibby's face.

We were all round at Carly's looking at the photo's we had all taken.

'So I just wanted to tell you all, Sam and I have a date tonight.' Freddie said.

'Really with who?' asked Carly, looking from Freddie to me.

I knew the next few words were going to send Carly totally mental.

I took a deep breath.

'Freddie.' I said simply.

'Ohh cool.' She said attempting to subtly wink at Gibby.

' 'Oh cool' ' I quoted, looking at her.

'Yeah cool, next time if you make out some place and keep it a secret for 2 days make sure you don't make out on the most visible spot.'

'You saw?' Freddie asked.

'Durhhh. You couldn't not. Both Carly and I saw from different places, real sneaky guys.' Gibby laughed.

'Oh God. Well at least you didn't freak out now. We thought you guys were going to go mental.' I said.

'Its not even that unpredictable, I thought you guys were together until Carls told me you weren't.' Max said.

'Really?' asked Freddie.

'Yeah, you guys just fit, you know, it works.' He said happily.

I caught sight of a picture of me, it was me coming out of the lake, when we were doing the Bond girl thing. Freddie must have taken one of me solo, he's a gimp.

The next picture came up and it was of just Carly and I coming out of the lake.

'Why isn't Bryony in these pictures?' I asked.

'She didn't photograph right next to you two, it looked weird, there is some of her, but most of you two.' Freddie said simply.

'Well good riddance.' Gibby said happily and we laughed.

I knew that the end was drawing nearer and that the good byes and see you laters would hurt more, the closer we got, but something about it, the whole situation made me sure that our friendships would stay strong and healthy.

But that's a story for another time.

Sam out.

*Winander is a fictious place made up by William Wordsworth, he is an amazing poet, his writing is very much part of the romantic era and it is absolutely beautiful.

I'd like to explain the title of this, seeing as it bares little relation to the story line. On the 16th of May I came across a live ustream of the final countdown to the launch of STS 134 which, if I'm not mistaken, is a shuttle that goes into outer space and it is fixing up satellites and things that make it possible for you guys to read this story. I watched the lift off, live, after one of the most gruelling exams ever and I seriously couldn't get my head around it, all those men on board STS 134 have wives and the majority have children and no matter where those people look on this earth they're never going to see their daddy or their husband until they come back. If that's not mind blowing, then I don't know what is.

So the relation to the story is that the story itself revolves around fate, the idea that something greater than human kind has planned out our lives and we like them, so the idea that when one day is done you're closer to finding your spouse or giving birth to your child, so life is a countdown.

Did you guys like it? It took me 3 days to write, and I think I'm happy with it.

I have a sequel in mind, leave a review telling me if I should write it or not.

Thank you so much for reading, I put in a lot of work and research to this.

Love you all

Flutter360


End file.
